<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trixies friends + more by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979020">trixies friends + more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, F/F, Group chat, Mutual Pining, Texting, gc, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>egg: death is so fucking sexy</p><p>coockie: i totally agree whats more sexier than sleeping for infinite time</p><p>egg: trump</p><p>egg: trump pls date me i totally dont have poison in my hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Heidi N Closet/Rock M Sakura, Jinkx Monsoon/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Kim Chi/Naomi Smalls, Miz Cracker/Jujubee, Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour, Sutan Amrull | Raja/Raven, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trixies friends + more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is all a joke work idk waht im doing</p><p>seriously</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>trixie m. has created the chat ‘ trixies onli friandes ‘</p><p>trixie m. has added bianca d. and 6 others</p><p>trixie m. has changed 8 nicknames</p><p>7:33 Pm</p><p>tracy martel: GOOD MORNING LESBIANS</p><p>goode girl: hi trixie</p><p>beyonce: why the fuck am i here.</p><p>manny heffley: why am i manny heffley</p><p>tracy martel: gosh stop complaining!</p><p>buzz buzz: girl</p><p>buzz buzz: this name is lesbophobia</p><p>tracy martel: shut the fuck up jojo siwa!</p><p>bitch on point(e): Good morning Tracy</p><p>egg: egg</p><p>manny heffley: yea but u didint need to be polotical :/</p><p>manny heffley: how do u spell it</p><p>manny heffley: president things</p><p>egg: political</p><p>goode girl: SHVFJDHVFDJV SHEA</p><p>coockie: bye </p><p>coockie: im not a cracker </p><p>buzz buzz: can u add gigis lesbian juicy crush @tracy martel</p><p>goode girl: what</p><p>buzz buzz: crystal crying rn</p><p>bitch on point(e): Does our good girl Gigi have a crush on a loner qween</p><p>egg: brooke u seem like one of those hetero people who will grab your pussy like a watermelon</p><p>beyonce: who broke your heart sasha</p><p>tracy martel: oh shit does gigi like crystal</p><p>goode girl: nonono</p><p>tracy martel has added crystal m.</p><p>crystal m.: HIII!! who yall :DD</p><p>buzz buzz: yo mama</p><p>crystal m.: hi mom did you buy my weed yet</p><p>buzz buzz: yea come over</p><p>goode girl: hi crystal!</p><p>crystal m.: oo!! HIIII GIGI</p><p>tracy martel has changed crystal m.’s nickname</p><p>meth: (:</p><p>beyonce: what the fuck is going on</p><p>egg:  egg</p><p>manny heffley: i agree w that</p><p>egg: am i truly an egg :(</p><p>bitch on point(e): Yeah</p><p> </p><p>miz c. -&gt; shea c.</p><p>miz c.: does that mean your and sashas ship name is</p><p>shea c.: dont you dare</p><p>miz c.: chocolate egg</p><p>shea c. has blocked miz c.</p><p> </p><p>trixies onli friandes</p><p> </p><p>tracy martel: most of yall obviously pining wtf</p><p>beyonce: bitch isnt that hard just ask them out</p><p>buzz buzz: youre pining after a russian hooker dont even start trixie</p><p>tracy martel: ok stfu at least i have a type</p><p>meth: what was for hw ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, englsih</p><p>goode girl: finish page 231</p><p>egg: we have a test tomorrow btw</p><p>meth: fuck!! ok bye,,,,..,.efvfrdfmrbvhjn nvfivgrefdbv kiig</p><p>buzz buzz: i just took a huge shit</p><p>bitch on point(e): Glad you took your life back then (:</p><p>buzz buzz: you fucking bitch you know what</p><p>buzz buzz: im gonna rip your fucking liver out</p><p>coockie: dinner time</p><p>goode girl: why does mr rupaul look like a dried raisin</p><p>beyonce: but then visage looks like she has raisins on her chest</p><p>tracy martel: i just heard a crash in crystals room she ok</p><p>meth: YEA</p><p>beyonce: shes just preparing for death</p><p>egg: death is so fucking sexy</p><p>coockie: i totally agree whats more sexier than sleeping for infinite time</p><p>egg: trump</p><p>egg: trump pls date me i totally dont have poison in my hand</p><p>manny heffley: UMM DOES ANYONE HAVE A KEY TO CRYSTALS DORM</p><p>manny heffley: she locked me out i think shes asleep</p><p>goode girl: no but i can get mr rupaul to help u in</p><p>meth: oh ok gimme a sec i was showeirng</p><p>coockie: sasha stab me plessase</p><p>egg: ok brb</p><p>bitch on point(e): Don’t eat ass in the halls</p><p>tracy martel: i need to fart rly bad but im w kat</p><p>tracy martel: is she into scat</p><p>beyonce: no but i am</p><p>4:01 AM</p><p>meth: piss isnt a shit fetish but scat is</p><p>meth: I SEE THE APPEAL IN,,,,, PISS BUT NOT FUCKING DIARRHEA????</p><p>meth: you hear diarrhea sounds in the stall next to yuo and get horny</p><p>meth: stall next to you: PLUMP AHHHHHHHHHHH GRUNTS GRRRR AHHHHHHHH</p><p>meth: you: i am so horny</p><p> </p><p>6:30 AM</p><p>tracy martel: is crystal ok</p><p>meth: mentally? no. physically? no. overall? cowboy cat</p><p>egg: shea can we adopt a cat and name them cowboy<br/>
‘<br/>
manny heffley: w.h… what……..</p><p>goode girl: crystal we all know your secret</p><p>meth: i swear i didnt kill them they were already dead</p><p>goode girl: oh ok what i was talking abt how u like frogs</p><p>meth: yeah i do i love frogs</p><p>buzz buzz: shut the fuck up im tryogn to SLEEP</p><p>coockie: i ate her out last night</p><p>buzz buzz: what no</p><p>beyonce: bitch i heard moans all night who was getting off</p><p>beyonce: ill stab everyone if no one speaks up</p><p>egg: uum where did they come from</p><p>beyonce: close to me at least</p><p>coockie: we just had a lesbian orgy w the girls no worry</p><p>beyonce: wow and yall fucking left me out </p><p>egg: sorry it was in the rules</p><p>egg: no old grannies</p><p>beyonce: fuck you too </p><p>manny heffley: mmmmm i have a headache</p><p>egg: ill come to ur dorm :(</p><p>manny heffley: can eggs be used as anal beads</p><p>goode girl: i mean </p><p>meth: youll shit out egg shells and ur bootys always wet tho</p><p>tracy martel: this sounds like its coming from experience</p><p>2:42 PM </p><p>meth: sasha can i eat your egg head</p><p>egg: stop</p><p>goode girl: wtf is this dessert</p><p>bitch on point(e): Taco bell leftovers</p><p>tracy martel: i got a new friend</p><p>tracy martel: on the line to the sex dungeon</p><p>buzz buzz: add them</p><p>tracy martel has added yvie o.</p><p>yvie o.: why does my name here sound like mickey mouse pronouncing it</p><p>tracy martel has changed yvie o.’s nickname</p><p>i hate god: what does this mean</p><p>tracy martel: rememebr when u were emo and said u hated god</p><p>i hate god: no bye</p><p>meth: hello!!!!!!</p><p>bitch on point(e): Hello</p><p>beyonce: welcome to orgy club</p><p>i hate god: what the fuck is up yall</p><p>coockie: i hate maps</p><p>meth: why  do you hate maps </p><p> </p><p>coockie: pedos</p><p>meth: oh those maps</p><p>goode girl: im horny</p><p>buzz buzz: shut up lesbian </p><p>goode girl: biphobia wow</p><p>i hate god: shut up bi</p><p>meth: mrowwww</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u comment i will cry abt it i wanna b funny nmow ites my turn on the funny ok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>